


tart

by coconuthaupia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blackmail, Bottom Sakuya, Breeding Kink, Corruption Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mind Break, Oral Fixation, Top Chikage, its more hypnosis induced but ykno, the rest of harugumi has a teeny amount of dialogue, you think chikage would use a condom? please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthaupia/pseuds/coconuthaupia
Summary: “How about we wager something today?”Once more, Sakuya gives him that annoyingly charming head tilt. “Something? Like what?”or,"friendly blackmail is chikage's love language"- my a3 filth-in-arms
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. a serpent whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays to the lovely S! my secret santa gift to you is a naughty lil thing of ChikaSaku, a treat to their tiny tag. ✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺ i truly hope you enjoy this! it was super fun to explore themes ive never written before LOL. 
> 
> im one of those bitches that thinks tart is such a fun name. i named the fic more out of the idea of something sweet sharpening to sour. but im looking back and realizing how it can represent either Sakuya’s development (symbolically or with its more archaic slang use) or Chikage’s being as a whole. how funny how things work out! what was your first impression of the title?
> 
> ♡♡♡

“You’re the leader of the troupe I’m joining—the Spring Troupe—right?” Chikage scans the shorter figure. A kid, huh. Seems like the type to be easily swayed too.

“A-Ah, yes! I’m Sakuma Sakuya!” the younger male jumps to attention.

A stutter. Is this man really respected here? Not that the matter is of significant noteworthiness. Chikage shortly recalls his own strenuous days as a young spy, not too far from Sakuya’s current age, and how he himself was able to garner admiration from his peers.

He doesn't take the Director as an individual to make brash decisions, especially in regards to the success of the company. So surely the shorter male has some veritability in his current position. People can differ greatly from the image they put on. He should know, as the older man himself is especially acquainted with that concept. Chikage offers a polite expression nonetheless, “I’m sure I’ll have lots of questions, so please help me out.” That’s a lie, of course.

Sakuya brightens, yet another fool to his trained smile, “Of course! You can ask me anything.”

How admirable. But it’s dangerous to make promises like that, mister leader.

“Sakuya is a dependable man!” the foreigner interjects.

“A dutiful genki character in the flesh,” his co-worker adds.

A broody younger male groans lowly, “He still wakes me up for school..”

“That’s because you refuse to get up unless it’s the Director!” the gentle-looking one exasperatedly scolds. He sighs before steering the conversation back on track, “Sakuya may be one of the younger members in the troupe, but he’s the best person suited for this position.” The man manages to look even more fond than his resting expression, and Chikage regards the other softie residing in the troupe.

Actually, he knows all their names already, including their extensive backgrounds, but, you know, he has to pretend he doesn't.

Itaru reaches out to ruffle the person of discussion’s hair, “He’s a stubborn one, but his heart is always in the right place.” The resident workplace heartthrob extends a tender look to his junior.

Wow, his colleague too? Their female coworkers would probably faint if he offered a smile as genuine as that on the job.

Chikage peers over at the man in question with piqued interest. The younger male certainly seems like a biddable character, could that be his charm? Despite that, he knows better than to trust a sunny smile. For all Chikage knows, Sakuya may not be as innocent and naive as he puts on.

It’s not particularly on his agenda to figure that out though, as the only enemy he intends to fraternize with is in another troupe.

Sakuya’s voice brings him back to the present. “Um,” a nervous concern paints his visage. “Chikage-san, do I have something on my face?” Demure orbs dart back and forth, and sprinkles of blush melt between the spring pinks of his eyes and locks, enough to almost declare him the perfect portrayal of the season he represents.

“Ah, stay still.” The older man quickly decides to go along, stretching a hand to swipe at a convenient piece of lint sitting on garnet strands. They lock gazes, Chikage holding up a forefinger. “There. Got it.” He whispers a gentle exhale, and the thread flutters to the floor.

There’s a noticeable pause. And if Sakuya wasn’t red just a few moments ago, he sure is now.

Chikage’s eyes flicker at Sakuya’s bewildered expression.

_Oh?_

“Sakuya. You look like Juliet meeting Romeo for the first time.”

“Ooh! Shall we have Sakuya crossdress for our next performance?”

“That should raise favorability meters.”

“I hate to fuel the fire, but I think a female role might suit him pretty well actually.”

“W-Wait a minute, guys!”

Chikage’s lids narrow, surveying the troupe leader who's noticeably getting flustered by his members’ combined laughter, as well as their last remarks.

Perhaps dorm life won't be so boring after all.

* * *

“Right or left?”

Sakuya tilts his head. Again. Just as he always has since the beginning. Enough to the point that it’s almost starting to look bunny-like to a certain addition to the troupe. “Eh? Umm…. right?”

“Nope.”

“What? No way,” he pouts when the taller man reveals an empty palm. “Chikage-san..you haven't been gypping me all this time right? I haven't won even once! Is my intuition really that bad…” Sakuya sulkily accepts the coin from Chikage’s other hand.

“That's hurtful, you distrust me that much?” the older man teases, feigning a worried brow.

“Huh—No! Of course not!” his body leans forward, grasping the metal piece with both hands. The troupe leader purses his lip, “I'm just bummed out I have no luck whatsoever when we play. I can't even plead you to go easier because that's not possible with this kind of game.”

Sakuya fiddles with the coin, light glazing back and forth on its surface, and studies the uneven gleams where the details protrude from engraving. “In any case, I'd rather have it fair and square than anything,” he returns the coin reluctantly, a newfound glimmer in his eyes. “I'll keep going until you're no match for me!” Reinvigorated with triumph as relentless as his willful streak, the younger male pumps a fist in the air, his previous fire now fueled twofold with his fortified spirit.

_If you keep reacting that way, some bad guy like me might try something._

The boy’s adamacy is almost comically entertaining to Chikage. It’s a quality that's definitely admirable in the eyes of regular society, but only portrays itself as inferior to the likes of the older man. He's not one to genuinely commend a person’s efforts, but he's still capable of recognizing the trait, albeit menial in his own perspective. In a way, it almost rouses an objectionable impulse in him.

Just what would it take to break the boy before him? To see the generally buoyant and sunny individual in a state of forlorn and distraught, frightful fuschias replacing naïveté.

Since the moment he's arrived here, he's only felt like a cat silently surveying his prey. The progress he's made with December has been rather slow, and infiltrating almost seems pointless. Would targeting a member spur them to action possibly? It's not quite a member from the Winter Troupe, but for something unfortunate to happen to the local angel of the theater company…that would be a shame, wouldn't it?

Sakuma Sakuya’s presence is undeniably one of the pillar foundations keeping the company alive. Apart from being one of four troupe leaders, there's no way everyone wouldn't be affected by the cheery spell of a boy disappearing. To ruin Mankai from its inner workings—Perhaps this is an opportune instance for Chikage.

“Do you want another try?”

“Ah…” Sakuya pauses to truly consider it. “No, that's not fair. I haven't been given second chances up until now,” he decides.

“True. Once wouldn't hurt though,” Chikage feigns a pondering slant of his lips. “How about we wager something today?”

Once more, Sakuya gives him that annoyingly charming head tilt. “Something? Like what?”

“Something simple. No risk. How does the rest of your day sound?”

Sakuya hums to himself, doubtful despite his previous burst of energy. He glimpses at the man before him with hesitance and sees a foreseeable future that he just may lose again, for the uncounted time. His prospects have proven fruitless, but with a 50/50 chance, realistically the feat shouldn’t be that difficult..

So they do another round.

It goes just as well as you’d expect.

Chikage raises his voice, eyes crescenting in amusement as Sakuya whines profusely, “Okay. Let's watch a movie. My choice as the victor.”

* * *

"Chikage-san."

"Hm?"

"There's...quite a bit of explicit scenes in this, isn’t there."

"Ah. Yeah. I guess." No shit. Was he even watching the screen when it was selected?

"Y-you guess?!” Sakuya lurches, still seated, while holding a couch cushion to his chest, “It's only been 30 minutes and more than half of that must've been fan service!"

Chikage lowers the TV volume, softly pressing on the remote he purposely kept tucked at the side opposite of Sakuya. “Is it not to your liking? Aren’t boys your age interested in this kind of stuff?”

He doesn’t miss the tiny jolt Sakuya’s body makes. _Like a deer that just caught sight of a hunter’s rifle._ “I...They do, but, this is a bit much for me…”

“Oh? How is that so?” He asks even though he’s certain he already knows the answer.

Sakuya keens. “Please don’t make me answer that…”

“Why not? Wouldn’t talking of our nightly affairs count as the ‘team bonding’ you’re always striving for?” His current victim of interrogation seems like the type to place value in that kind of thing. First times don't really matter. His own wasn't that great. Right now he just wants to see Sakuya squirm in sheepishness. Though, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't partially motivated by his own personal interest to inquire.

The troupe leader winces at the contradiction in his own insistence before groaning defeatedly. “Okay, fine.” He shuts his eyes as if that will mentally prepare himself for this reveal even by a fraction. “Just don’t use my own words against me after this.” He pauses, a silent hope slowly dwindling in him that Chikage would let the topic go. “I’ve never actually…” Sakuya trails off. His eyes dart towards the television, yet another sex scene playing on the screen, before he hurriedly switches his gaze back at the man before him.

Chikage fixes an expectant stare, and Sakuya huffs.

“I haven’t done something like that yet.” He thinks his ears are burning.

“Like what?”

A further distraught strikes the younger male. This troublesome senior is just trying to have fun with this now. He could refuse to say anything more but Sakuya knows Chikage won’t back down until he gives a sufficient enough answer. His fists close in tandem with his eyes, and he silently prays his dry throat doesn’t choose this moment to go against him.

“I’ve never had sex before.”

Chikage hums. Just _hums._ Sakuya knows it’s not a shameful thing to admit, plenty of individuals his age range don’t have any experience in the realms of physical intimacy, but somehow it’s almost humiliating to confess in front of his senior, much less a daunting figure like the older man himself. He feels like he’s being evaluated by sharp ceruleans, and heat rises by the second at his nape.

That assumption isn't exactly wrong. Chikage is mildly surprised Sakuya admitted such a thing directly. The word tumbles out of him awkwardly, and as much as it should be a turn off to the average individual, it's almost...alluring to Chikage. There’s something tangibly seductive about a pure hearted boy wanting his first taste of intimacy to be special.

The poor boy is way too easy to tease. Sure, it's a rarity to encounter in the real world, but to witness someone as innocent as this in the flesh? All shriveled up in embarrassment at his own brutal honesty of never having participated in sexual acts? My, it’s almost like a perfectly cooked meal set out in front of the pseudo-salaryman.

He looks at the tints of rose blooming at the base of Sakuya’s neck.

Now, not many things can actually arouse Chikage, as he often amounts sex as some useless, bothersome human urge and rarely acts on pure heat outside of missions that may require it. But, if he had to describe the boy in front of him, the one biting at lightly shimmered lips and shyly avoiding his eyes by all possible means, it would be…

 **Enticing**.

Chikage may just have figured out the charm in his acting senior.

Sakuma Sakuya, the earliest known member of the recently revamped Mankai Theater Company, his own troupe leader, and the person Chikage is currently evaluating if he should target. He can spend hours ruining him until he's no longer the recognizable sunshine incarnate the troupe sees on a daily. It only serves as a bonus that it's someone he's had enough contact with to gain their trust. They're definitely past the stage of acquaintances, and with someone as unsuspecting as Sakuya, the betrayal on his features would be a delight to observe. An indistinct excitement crawls up Chikage’s arms.

This should be fun.

The couch presses down at Sakuya’s side. A jeaned knee brushes against his own and he subconsciously squeezes his legs closer together. Chikage reaches out a palm to twirl at a framing lock of Sakuya’s hair.

Sakuya inhales. In a nervous and confused trance, he stares back at Chikage—he can hear the thrum of his pulse on his cheeks, and the TV whirrs almost inaudibly. The boy turns his head slightly.

The movie isn’t playing anymore. When did he…?

His chin is yanked back in place.

He meets Chikage head on. This time, the older man is the one to cock his head, a tender curve of his lip betraying the absurd proposal that falls out of it.

“Let me fuck you.”

Sakuya is shocked motionless. Did he hear Chikage right?

Utsuki Chikage, the newest member of Mankai Theater’s Spring Troupe, the man that looks at Sakuya during practice runs but never truly _sees_ him, is asking—no, commanding—to sleep with him? It almost sounds laughable when he puts it that way in his head. This absolutely must be one of the male’s obscure pranks. I mean, why would a well-established, proper businessman have any interest in a boy 8 years his junior? Moreover; someone he's quite literally just met not that long ago.

There's no way this isn't a joke. Maybe a little out of left field given Chikage’s history of elaborate lies he tends to casually drop in regular conversation, but certainly fantastical enough that it has merit to warrant as one in the man’s book.

The way he's seriously peering into Sakuya’s eyes right now may as well be an actual invitation. Though he doesn't want to admit it, he was almost transfixed by that forward, mature gaze. His face must have set ablaze almost immediately. Just about anyone would react that way at the charm of a true adult, however. And Chikage definitely has a hand in tactics of seduction. Either that, or he's just that good of an actor and a liar.

The boy barely manages to open his mouth slightly, to compliment his stage ability and potential, before something hits him. Like it's the most logical thought to wash over him at that moment, a brief image of Chikage taking direct initiative in bed flashes in his head. Sakuya gasps before he can stop himself, and he's spoken over.

"You value the troupe and its unity, correct?" Sakuya feels the older man’s breath in his ear as he firmens his hold on his jaw. “It’d be a shame if even one member were to leave.”

A shiver rises up his spine as he starts to process Chikage’s words entirely. “A good leader would want to keep his team together no matter what, right?” The whites of Sakuya’s eyes are on full display now. “If you can help it, you'd do anything to prevent that.” This can't be happening. Chikage’s humor might be obtuse at times, but he’s never teetered the line of unsavory. Sakuya is at a standstill, he holds his breath hopeful, awaiting the moment the bizarre older male announces he's just simply joking.

A wince cuts through the boy’s features. A piercing sting pricks at his lower neck, and a slippery tongue glides over it. Sakuya barely registers the sensation when green tresses tickle his skin. Chikage proceeds to trail his teeth to align his mouth with the marking and sink them into the area with exact precision, sucking hard and eliciting a sensuous cry from Sakuya. The man continues to attack the same spot over and over again until he’s certain the bite will last days, but with the next act he's scheming to do, preferably for the rest of the redhead’s lifetime.

Chikage pulls back to admire his handiwork. The younger man trembles as the hand on his chin loops its way around to the scarlet locks at his nape. Sakuya’s head is abruptly tugged rearwards, and Chikage licks a stripe along his Adam's apple, bobbing pleasantly against his tongue.

A plea of his name falls from the younger boy’s mouth, but is cut short when he feels Chikage’s lips latch themselves onto another section of his untainted skin.

He bites and he bites relentlessly, until Sakuya is dizzy and heaving. His hands go from trying to pry off Chikage’s shoulders to nearly clutching them, and the older man relishes in those unstained and inexperienced fingers weakening, nails pressing against the fabric of his white shirt.

He finds himself with a terrible urge to feel them clawing against his bare back.

Murmurs dissipate on the boy’s tongue and Sakuya gulps with registering unease as the reality of the situation wanes over him.

"Well, even if you said no, I wouldn't pay any mind." Whether Sakuya properly catches that statement doesn't matter at this point. He can't say he's used this technique for this specific purpose before, but, there's a first time for everything right?

The trepidation he finds when looking into Sakuya’s eyes incites a particular kind of ecstasy in him. Don't get him wrong, he’s committed a great multitude of criminal acts before, all with adrenaline pulsing through his veins. But none of his past responsibilities for the Organization come nearly as close to the utter enthrallment he's feeling right now. To think such a delectable treat existed all along in the body of his troupe leader.

He's never liked sweets, but this one…  
Oh, he's thrilled to have a taste.

Chikage lays a palm flat on Sakuya’s chest, pushing gently as he inhales so the boy’s breath is in sync with his. He keeps his sight forward and focused, mentally counting the seconds it takes for Sakuya’s eyes to dilate. Pitching his voice lower, he affirms his next words slowly. “You're a good boy. Do this for me.” Sakuya whines in reply, and Chikage watches the reflection of the room’s lights begin to dim on his pupils. “Submit your will to me completely,”

_“Sakuya.”_

Chikage calls out his name. Like a bell that's just been struck, the word reverberates through him. Sakuya’s pulse quickens and his head drops forward in-line with Chikage’s hand. He could only watch as a brief paralysis spread over him, starting from the center of his chest.

All at once, he feels heat radiate from the same area to every tip of his body. Blood rushes rapidly to his ears and pools down his abdomen. His throat almost feels tight, and he starts to pant with a sudden restlessness for something, but he isn’t sure quite what. Sakuya darts shakey orbs towards Chikage's own, leaning his body forward, before being hit with an intoxicating whiff of the older man's cologne.

A sharp bolt runs up the younger man’s spine. Sakuya’s vision blurs and he chokes out, "Chika—"

His hand rises from the boy’s chest, but Sakuya doesn't feel any less pressure on his lungs. "It'll be fine," Chikage covers Sakuya's eyes with a wide palm. "Just close your eyes." The older man’s voice is suddenly next to his ear, yet echoes through his mind like he's standing from every direction towards him. Sakuya’s eyelids grow heavy, refusing to stay open against his will. “Entrust your body to me.”

He closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is DONE but just needs to be tidied up! It'll be posted very soon!
> 
> what movie were they watching? i have no fucking idea. the only film i know that has that many sex scenes is “after we collided”. would chikage put on a fictitious smutty romance with a fake Harry Styles? you tell me boo xx
> 
> ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) Merry Cockmas! <3 don’t forget to stay toasty and sexy this winter! thank you for reading and age-gap lovers are totally welcome to be my friend!


	2. that which poisoned romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > He looks up at the boy. Trickles of frustration welling up and threatening to spill in beady garnets. Sakuya, who has been unwrapped beautifully like candy, in the segment spent in Chikage’s bed, by none other than the owner itself.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting! here's 6.5k of Chikage pounding into our little Sakuya!
> 
> because it might be unclear: the main purpose of the hypnosis is to get Sakuya into bed without any trouble. the other intention would be for Chikage’s cologne to have an aphrodisiac effect on Sakuya. the lube they use also has an aphrodisiac effect too!(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)
> 
> Sakuya drops the honorific once he's mind-broken<33  
> this is reflected when he goes in and out of the hypnosis too.
> 
> enjoy!★
> 
> To anyone here to complain: Thank you so much for contributing to my fic hits and comment count! Wanna lick my cock too while you’re at it?<3
> 
> ♡♡♡

_  
Chikage's mouth moves wordlessly._

_Garnet locks bounce with a soft nod._

_‘I accept all your instructions, and will obey as you please, sir.’_

* * *

Like he's just had a dream where he's falling, Sakuya’s eyes burst open as his body feels like it's hit the ground.

“Ah, there it is.”

“Chi...kage-san..?” His line of sight slowly focuses on the room’s icy white walls. “..What is….?” 

It's like he's woken up from an unscheduled nap, time feels still and sluggish, his head bleary yet at an unfamiliar tranquil. Typically, his temples would be throbbing in instances like these, but right now, he detects that sensation has made itself home elsewhere. 

The man keeps a guiltless expression. Whereas a strange edge adheres to the timbre of his voice. “You don’t remember? Oh, I guess you don’t. Then, should I press against this spot again?” Chikage’s fingers rub against something, and Sakuya makes a noise in a pitch he's never heard from himself. 

His fingers trace the expanse of Sakuya’s hole, and he evokes further sounds from the boy. Chikage works him open, fiddles sharp juts at the soft lining studiously, motivated by his own perverse gratification. He takes in the younger male’s moans as recollections of their relocation fills his mind. 

Thankfully, it wasn't that difficult of a feat to pull off taking the troupe leader to his hideout. It was a weekday, so most members of theater were either attending school, or at whatever job they held, be it their full occupation or part-time. If he did encounter any questioning persons, all he had to do was hypnotize them in a similar fashion, only this time, with the purpose of making them lose any memory of having seen him take Sakuya elsewhere. 

It wouldn't bid him any well to hypnotize them to simply brush it off, after all, if he wants to keep all traces clean and ensure no one informs another soul. 

Sakuya whines his name, a breathless incertitude. 

Right, the task at his literal hand. 

“I did make it so the hypnosis would wear off when I found your g-spot.” Chikage lies slightly. Sakuya is still hypnotized to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac and crave his cock strongly, but is just barely holding the threads of his own consciousness. What fun would it be to have a mindless puppet right from the start? It’d be a much more delightful sight if Sakuya fell in love with his cock on his own, however much that is. 

Sakuya flashes his eyes towards the set of fingers currently residing inside him. He notices he'd been entirely unclothed, and feels as if he’s caught the strangest fever. 

Every part of him feels heated, and he swears he can hear the blood pumping through his pulse. His body doesn’t feel normal, it doesn’t feel like his, and a confused fright befalls him. At the same time, he subconsciously caves his limbs on himself. 

"That's no good. Don't close your legs. Open wider.” Chikage presses against his prostate once again. His lip twists upwards when a yelp escapes the younger man. His voice is like satin when it reaches Sakuya’s ears. "How is it? Your dick has been nice and wet for a while.” 

The troupe leader looks down at his bare cock in shame. He's painfully hard, and he doesn't think he's ever seen his own dick so slick with pre-cum. Actually, the lighting seems much stronger for the dorms. Just where—

Chikage curls his fingers, and a broken cry is drawn out of him. Sakuya reaches down to seize the older man’s wrist weakly, something inside him wants more, and it conflicts with muddy thoughts of stopping him. His voice shakes as he speaks, “W-Wait, hold on, Chik—ah..!” 

“What’s the matter? You were eagerly accepting my fingers moments before.” Prying off Sakuya’s fingers, Chikage resorts to pinning both of the male’s wrists above his head. “Look,” He makes sure Sakuya’s eyes follow where he wants them to. “You’re gripping down on me so nicely. Did I mention the aphrodisiac effect this lubricant has?” 

Chikage doesn't waste time in waiting for a proper response, swiftly abusing the bundle of nerves with skilled fingertips. Sakuya, wrists still held down, has no choice but to take every ministration of Chikage’s long digits. His brows furrow in mortification, the sensation overwhelming him entirely, before his breath is knocked out from his lungs. 

Every sense of his feels heightened by multitudes. Control over his motor skills has weakened and his brain is barely within his own grasp. Chikage hovers over him, the taller man’s cool exhale being the only thing to comfort the fire ablaze all over. Sakuya gets another whiff of the man’s cologne and it all becomes a haze to him. Soon enough, he can only focus on the pleasure that rides and crashes into him with every sharp flick of Chikage’s wrist. 

The boy's responses slur. He doesn’t recall what he intended to open his mouth to say. Moans are extracted from him one after another, his pelvis jolting with each rise of his chest. Chikage’s fingers dance along his walls wonderfully, already so familiarized with all his good spots in such a short time frame, and Sakuya almost finally understands what people mean when they say they want their brains fucked out. 

“That should be sufficient.” The older man retracts his fingers before standing on his knees. He unzips his pants, tugging both the garment and his boxers a little past the midway point of his thighs. “Can you wet this next?” Chikage presents his dick inches away from the boy’s face. Not that Sakuya has a choice if he says no. 

He should feel forced and terrified, but Sakuya inadvertently sparkles at the member bestowed upon him, moving on his own without realizing it. He’s drawn to Chikage’s cock like a magnet, and before he knows it, he’s on his knees, pumping the member enthusiastically in his hand. It feels hard and massive in his palm, and a profound urge to have the length in his mouth overcomes him. 

His diffident tongue pokes out from between plush lips, and he licks an experimental stripe up the tip of Chikage’s cock. A zap jolts through him, and suddenly Sakuya is starved to taste more of the older man. Avid and craving, he traces every inch with a slick tongue, before slipping Chikage’s dick further into his mouth. 

His throat burns with a cry to have Chikage’s cock hit the back of his throat, and Sakuya inhales swiftly, a sharp contraction to the way he impatiently engulfs the adult’s member. 

Sakuya sits with the cock resting between his lips, curiously circling his tongue along the inches inside his mouth. It hurts but...for some reason, having Chikage inside him makes him dizzy. It’s got a violent kind of pleasure..

Chikage's voice cuts through his misty head. "You're making a slutty face right now. Do you like sucking me off that bad?” 

Sakuya hums. Chikage’s cock feels heavy on his tongue and throat, to the point he almost can't breathe, and yet it almost feels _enjoyable_ having something so thick filling him. 

The boy slides his head forward, taking in more of Chikage’s length. Whether of genuine fear of the consequences of disobeying, or a growing neediness he can't quite put his head around, he isn't sure. He's scared to know his own motivations. 

Sakuya repeats the motions by bobbing his head a bit, tears pricking at his eyes as he familiarizes himself with the taste of the older man. He glimpses upwards, and takes note of the way Chikage gauges him with the scrutinizing observation of a workplace senior overlooking a newbie’s progress. While Chikage has never been a man of many expressions, a desire alights in Sakuya to see him enjoying himself. 

What he lacks in experience, he can always make up in enthusiasm. 

Sakuya feels the slide of Chikage’s cock, tracing and cradling the underside with an eager tongue, and begins a steady rhythm of hollowing his cheeks at the tip, imitating the same gulping motion with what he’s able to comfortably fit in his throat. 

He feels Chikage’s thigh twitch upwards, and Sakuya sighs triumphantly with the length still in his mouth. The man seems to notice the risen level of enthusiasm, and a velvety chuckle drips from his lips lightly. 

“What’s that? Maybe you really wanted to do this while pretending to dislike it?”

Sakuya lowers his eyelids in quiet contemplation. He doesn’t like how much it hurts, it's kinda scary but...the feeling of Chikage in his throat and his embarrassing words somehow convince him to keep going. 

Regardless, the older man seems to have other plans. 

Chikage withdraws his member from the boy’s mouth, but only after he swirls his hips, savoring the reactive tightness of Sakuya’s walls. “Clamping down on me when I try to pull out...Is my dick that tasty?” Chikage eyes the lines of spit on Sakuya’s chin and is nearly persuaded to keep his cock in the boy’s throat, with the way Sakuya’s mouth stays invitingly open. The recruit settles with sticking his tongue in to meet his, revelling in the mewls he draws out as he sucks and nips at Sakuya’s chaste lips. He pulls back almost hesitantly, enjoying drinking up those undefiled noises. 

However, he knows the coming activities will reward him with even more satisfying sights and delicious sounds. “But there’s no way I’m not cumming in your ass first.”

A slow unease crawls up the troupe leader’s expression. On any another occasion, Chikage would immediately tease the boy about how his face always shows what he’s thinking. Right now, though, the taller man’s focus is concentrated on his main objective.

They take on their previous position, Chikage settled between Sakuya’s legs. This time, a pillow is propped under the boy’s hips along with the one at his head. He wants Sakuya's ass angled so he can watch his dick pump in and out of him, but also doesn't wish to exert either party with the way he's gonna push Sakuya’s knees up. It'd be most ideal that both of them can minimize sores and aches given they're gonna be fucking the whole night. In other words, the most ideal placement where he can entirely delight himself with all of Sakuya’s reactions. At least for this first round. 

Sakuya manages to look a touch uncertain despite glazed eyes. Despite that, he almost starts to drool as he admires Chikage's cock. The more he looks at it, the more he feels an uninvited impatience licking up his arms. Toes curling in wavering anticipation, he glimpses upwards at the man caging him. 

His eyelashes shine wetly from the intensity of their previous activities, and Sakuya truly looks like a doll in that moment. His neck is the only part of his body thus far that is littered with marks from Chikage, and the culprit most certainly looks forward to making more while his dick is in him. 

His tone is a touch more playful as he lures Sakuya with the seductive promise of something bigger and better penetrating him. "Just imagine. This hole of yours, already so soft and dripping,” Chikage hungrily observes the way Sakuya squeezes his thighs shyly, his ass fluttering in honest desire under his gaze. “Being spread open," he nudges the tip of his dick ever so slightly against him, eyes narrowing at how eagerly Sakuya is already trying to swallow him up. 

"A hot," a centimeter forward. 

"Throbbing," another. 

"Raw," he nearly growls as he mouths Sakuya's ear. 

"Cock," a neat finger traces the lip of his twitching hole and Chikage grazes his other palm against the surface of the boy's upper pelvis. "Pushing into you," his fingertip slips in against his barely inserted cockhead. "Thrusting violently," he pulls back his length from him. "Making a sweet mess of you," Chikage assures, two fingers pushing that godly spot inside Sakuya. "Until you're greedily swallowing loads of my semen."

Sakuya is breathless by the time Chikage is done with his fragmentary mischief. His eyes feel like they’re swirling towards the ceiling, his veins becoming lava as he recalls the tantalizing warmth that was Chikage’s cock in him. It feels absurd, but he can’t deny the shiver that shoots through him like a firework, and the ardor blending in his lower stomach. 

Chikage smiles to himself in satisfaction. "What do you say? I promise you'll like it if you can get past this part." 

The troupe leader feasts his eyes on the girthy member resting against him. Something thicker… It already felt amazing just tasting the tip with his ass. The thought of the entire length arouses a fervor that leaves his throat dry. He wants it inside him.

Long eyelashes frame half-lidded eyes. “Chikage…” Sakuya coos. He circles his legs around Chikage’s waist, only for the older man to resist his urging and keep his place. 

“Mm, you know what to say, don’t you?” So obedient. Chikage rubs circles on Sakuya’s inner thigh, admiring the makings of his hypnosis. He regards the softness of the younger male’s thighs briefly, considering how it’d feel to sink his teeth in the lithe flesh, before reverting his attention back to the man before him. It’d be pointless to miss the first plea of his cock now. 

Sakuya’s eyes dim momentarily. "I'll try my best to make you feel good... Your dick, please put it inside my ass,” the boy begs. 

Pleased with his words, Chikage obliges, properly lining up his dick against the boy’s hole. He makes sure to catch every expression and exhale Sakuya makes in the entire duration he slips his cock in. Almost as soon as the adult bottoms out, Sakuya speaks. 

"Ngh,” light comes back to the hypnotized male’s eyes. “It burns...it's so far inside me,” Sakuya gapes at the place they're connected. 

Chikage murmurs. “Patience.” The boy’s ass clings ludicrously to the adult’s cock. He knows Sakuya has never had anything penetrate him before, but even then, this is ridiculous. His hips nearly stuttered upon entering. Sakuya was practically engulfing him. Could it be the heightened effects of the hypnosis at work?

He pulls his cock back only slightly, before burying himself in the tight heat again. Sakuya gasps. His bedroom voice is whiny, just as Chikage expected. His cock hardens at the thought of the boy panting for more. 

Sakuya’s eyes are blown out and watery, the troupe leader trembles, fragile tips of his fingers carding through the cottony fabric of Chikage's shirt. He whimpers shakily, flashing between the expanse of Chikage’s well-shaped features and the heat radiating in his bottom. Light rows of sweat form on his skin as he becomes increasingly aware of the girth filling him. Trailing his sight down the sheen of his torso, Sakuya digs his heels into the man's waist, a growing dubiety whether he just wants something to hold onto or for Chikage to pound into him senseless. 

The boy sighs as the man on top of him traces deft fingers along his waist. Sakuya arches into Chikage’s touch, a murky relief washing over him. Why is it he feels good underneath the grazes of his digits? 

Chikage leans over him, pulling out slowly. He watches each inch of his cock trail out of Sakuya’s hole and grinds himself back in. 

"Nn, Chikage-san, it's rubbing inside my ass, I'm scared,” his chest is red, sweating, and he thinks having the adult’s lips on his is the only possible thing that could comfort him. 

Like he can read his mind, Chikage swiftly lowers his head to capture the boy’s lips. Sakuya's head spins at the sensation. He can't tell who licked into the other’s mouth first. All he knows is that Chikage's tongue is hot and wet rubbing against his, and he feels himself throb below. 

Chikage nips at the plushness of Sakuya's lips. He uses teeth not so sparingly, biting into the other man probably moreso than kissing. A true sadist, Chikage loves the way Sakuya shivers each time in his grasp, the way he unknowingly grinds his pelvis into his when his canines explore his unbelievably soft skin. The recruit quickly learns of the nice responses he can draw out of the boy, looking forward to the discovery of every new reaction thereon. 

He shifts his hips to a better angle. Chikage quickly puts to work to figure out the best rotation that'll get the boy shrieking. The man pays close attention to the spots that have Sakuya shaking, back almost lurching off the bed. 

The boy moans wantonly, his thighs hot against both sides of Chikage’s folded legs. He inhales sharply, and he feels his rosy nubs start to perk from the stimulation to his bottom. His eyes slam shut in shame. 

But oh, Chikage doesn't want that. He wants to watch the glitters in Sakuya’s eyes dissipate as he becomes his whore. 

So he jerks up quick and shallow, spreading the boy wide as his legs flail against his waist. 

Sakuya feels a surge of heat at the inescapable pace. He weeps, watching Chikage with eyes that are embarrassingly mesmerized by the way his thick cock pounds into him. His cries get louder as he gets more turned on at the sight, words escaping him with every join of their hips. Cries that Chikage thinks he won't ever get tired of hearing. 

"Listen to you, you already sound like you got used to it."

Sakuya writhes even more in his grasp. He can't deny it, Chikage’s dick makes him feel so full and warm. His cock is inside, but his neediness doesn't feel any bit more satisfied. He doesn't understand why the ache in him still isn't soothed. His body craves more, but just what? 

His mind wanders. To have Chikage’s cum inside his ass, wet and sticky, filling him to the brim… Sakuya’s hole spasms at the thought and a sharp shudder wracks through him. A choked out pant resounds through the room. 

A beat passes as his nails shakily sink into Chikage's shoulders. He would have almost missed Chikage's words when he speaks up again, had it not been the man’s canines brushing against the shell of his ear. 

"Did you cum already? I haven't even finished knocking you up yet.”

The boy doesn't even realize it himself. He doesn't see any remnants of sperm on his stomach nor did he feel like something spouted out of his cock. Did he…?

Sakuya can feel the adult’s smirk on his ear. “A dry orgasm? Did you really just cum like a girl?” Chikage thrusts up to punctuate his point. “Maybe that co-member of yours had a point, you could play a female role and cum dry on stage. How does that sound?”

The boy whimpers. The mere thought has his eyes spinning. 

“How weak are you towards cock? Squeeze your ass down more. Could it be, you wanted to be fucked like this?”

Does he..? His body aches for more, but he's afraid of what will happen if he lets himself go. 

Chikage palms one of the globes of his ass roughly. "You're grinding your hips against me right now. Does it feel that good having me inside you?” he cheekily asks. 

Sakuya looks down at himself in disbelief. How long has he been gyrating himself against Chikage? His hands shoot up to cover his face, but the eldest pulls his wrists down, reaffirming his grip on the boy with new leverage and simultaneously snapping into him harder. 

He keeps the new tempo, forcing Sakuya's arms straight as he pulls the younger male onto his slicked cock. Chikage drags his length out with vexingly unhurried leisure, and rapidly thrusts into him with impatience. He tunes Sakuya like a fine instrument, pretty sounds pouring from pretty lips. 

The man absolutely glimmers at the way Sakuya’s legs jerk, toes glissading against slippery sheets. “So helpless, you poor thing,” his lips are like snow when they touch Sakuya’s hot skin. “How lucky am I to be the first to touch you—the first to _debauche_ you.” He marks up any areas of the boy’s flesh he deems too pristine. "When I thrust into you, you can't stop trembling.” Chikage rasps. His shaft pulses inside him as an idea comes to mind. 

Chikage pulls out and Sakuya, still dazed from the previous motions, looks on at him in confusion. He takes off his shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side of the bed. His jeans and underwear get the same treatment. 

The recruit gets up from his previous kneeling position, and settles himself comfortably against the pillows next to Sakuya. He lies down on his back, resting a hand against the crevice between his thighs, and manages to look inviting without patting his leg. 

"If you want to do the work so much, ride my cock until you're satisfied.” Chikage looks him on. He does want to see Sakuya fall apart on his cock, push him as far as he can. That can wait a bit longer, however. The man decides to take this move as a test of some sorts, to see how desperate Sakuya is. “But you have to tell me how your ass feels," he specifies. 

Sakuya pauses. He feels morbidly empty without Chikage sheathed in him. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he thinks he liked the feeling of his cock throbbing against his heat. He moves hesitantly, like an unpracticed marionette, crawling slowly but a needy stride to his hips betrays him. He lets himself stand on his knees with Chikage caged in between him for a bit, before sitting back with a virginal uncertainty on Chikage’s thighs. Their cocks touch briefly, and he juts forward to feel the sensation again. 

Chikage’s shaft is warm against him, and lube remains on the surface, allowing Sakuya to frot against it with slippery friction. He almost forgets his original objective entirely, until the older man places a firm squeeze to his hips, and Sakuya heeds the quirk of Chikage's brow. 

The male traces the rim of Sakuya's hole with another hand. “It'd feel better in here, don't you think?” He slips his index finger in, just enough that it reaches the first knuckle. 

Sakuya has to control himself to not ride Chikage's fingers further into him. The boy groans disappointedly when the digits are retracted from his behind.

His body has already tasted forbidden nectar, and having sex with Chikage feels almost celestial. Maybe, just maybe, this isn't as horrible a situation as he made it out to be...? 

The boy aligns his hole to the glistening crown. "Nngh, the tip is sliding inside. It's so big, oh god, so deep,” Sakuya slowly sits on the wonderfully girthy member until he reaches the hilt. Tingles travel up his spine as his body adjusts to the feeling of Chikage's cock penetrating him. 

He starts to ride him by his own accord, motivated by a need to feel Chikage’s burning member scratching the desperate itch of his molten desire. Every inch of the older man feels godly inside him, and a heavy craving for more overcomes Sakuya in waves. 

Sakuya chases after the same feeling from before, setting a similar rhythm greedily. He barely remembers Chikage's request as his head drops into the crook of his shoulder. The boy pants into the adult’s neck, ears burning at his next words. “It feels good, your dick spreading me open, it's so hard inside me, I can't stop my hips, hah,” Sakuya folds his fingers behind Chikage’s neck. 

He gets lost in the motions, eyes rolling back with every slam of his ass on Chikage's hips. Sakuya starts to drool even, but he doesn't notice until wide palms snake against his waist, and suddenly, he's no longer the one in control anymore. 

“Wait, that spot is...!” He nearly falls forward when Chikage angles his hips. Letting Chikage direct the angle of which he's being fucked, a string of sheer gasps fall from his lips. 

Chikage chuckles, and the hoarse silkeness of his voice subconsciously makes Sakuya’s ass grip his cock tighter. “You can barely keep your moans in. Do you love having sex that much?”

A rosy bloom washes over Sakuya’s décolletage as a shy litany of denials die on the tip of his delectably shiny tongue. “That, hng—” The boy grips at the older male’s shoulders, and bounces his ass on his lap _hard_ , as if that will stop the filthy words coming from Chikage’s mouth. 

It nearly does, as the recruit lets out the hardest groan he has that night. Sakuya’s sudden enthusiasm isn't any bit safer from Chikage’s commentary though. 

"Ha, you're surprisingly good at grinding your ass. Perhaps this is your second talent after acting?” Taunting, he smiles up at Sakuya when he shifts one of his hands to cup his ass, squeezing to see the boy mewl. “Not that I'd let anyone else see the amazing expressions you have on your face right now."

Sakuya quickly loses the will to shut Chikage up, getting lost in the feeling of Chikage’s thick cock rubbing his slick walls. He gyrates his hips into Chikage’s, and chokes on a cry when the older man takes the chance to nip at his bare chest. Sakuya pants weakly as Chikage’s tongue travels along his upper torso, the adult’s large hands roughly grabbing at both of his asscheeks. 

Their bodies meld into each other's, Chikage leaving no area of Sakuya’s skin unmarked with his teeth. He bites at his nipples and just about everywhere he can, and at some point Sakuya grips the back of Chikage’s head with both arms, encouraging the older male to keep going. His dick pounds in and out of him, Chikage’s countless hickies only driving him further to his peak. 

“Chikage, I’m…!” 

Suddenly, Chikage stills Sakuya’s relentless movements, grasping harshly onto the boy’s supple hips. He watches the younger male’s cock twitch as he instills more pressure onto his skin, and briefly takes note of the dormant masochism that lies within his troupe leader. Sakuya observes the halt in their activities with a cloudy head, stuck to Chikage by the honey that is pure craving, doing all but his best to not shiver at the thought of continuing their previous steamy tango. 

“Your hips are trembling like you’ll cum any moment now.”

He doesn't mean to whine, but a pathetic but equally tantalizing whimper falls from his bitten lips. 

Sakuya is a sight to behold. Stains of strawberry on his feather-soft skin, the dips and crevices of his body glistening like syrup. To think this angel of a boy is currently sitting on his lap, needy for his cock drives Chikage insane. 

The way his name falls off that pretty pink tongue is enough of a spell on its own. 

He looks up at the boy. Trickles of frustration welling up and threatening to spill in beady garnets. Sakuya, who has been unwrapped beautifully like candy, in the segment spent in Chikage’s bed, by none other than the owner itself. 

Chikage licks his lips. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Fill me. Quickly. I only want your cum inside me.” All Sakuya can think of is Chikage’s cock shooting its sticky semen inside him. 

“Hm, why should I?” He wants to hear it straight from the boy's mouth. 

“Your dick, it feels so good, I want everything you give me,” Sakuya swears he’ll cum from the thought alone of Chikage spilling into him. “I’m so close, please, I really can't…!” 

His pupils are completely blown out now, barely any trace of his own irises—his own consciousness even—in his eyes. 

_Mission accomplished._

“Maybe I should breed you, keep you as a toy for my cock,” Chikage propositions. “Should I cum in you lots today?”

He can barely take anymore. At this rate he might just cum from Chikage’s words alone. “Want it, Chikage, cum in me, deep inside, all of it,” Sakuya murmurs. 

“You take me so perfectly like a little whore,” he grinds into the boy deeper. “You're never gonna see the troupe again. I'm gonna keep you here, fuck you until you're knocked up, put a whole litter in you,” Chikage leans over to bite Sakuya’s taut nipples. Licking up a line of sweat on his blushed skin, he bores his teeth at the boy’s neck, before brushing his hot breath into his ear. “But you want that, don't you?” 

Sakuya shudders, and his cock jumps hotly against his stomach. “I do, my place is here, your big dick inside me, making me wet and sloppy,” he traces Chikage's jaw with his teeth and suckles. The boy learns fast. 

“I'll fill you as much as you please,” he flips them over swiftly, and hoists Sakuya's legs into his body into a mating press. His thighs feel the slight shiver of Sakuya’s ass, the longer impale making the boy keen and gasp. “There we go, now I can mate you and watch your slutty expressions.”

“I wanna feel it, breed me to the brim, knock me up until I can't think of anything but your cum,” Sakuya pleads. The harsh grip on the back of his knees makes his hole pulse against Chikage’s filling cock. His own dick is throbbing, smeared copiously in pre-cum, and he awaits the peak of bliss he's been desperately craving for. 

The boy watches as Chikage’s dick thrusts in and out of him in rapid strokes. The older man’s hips are relentless, and yet he still can't get enough. The cockhead practically assaults the boy’s prostate, sloppy sounds of sweat, lube, and impending release echoing through the room. The position allows him to entirely intake the scent of Chikage, and sparks fly behind his eyes. He climaxes almost frantically, screaming Chikage’s name. Sakuya, bent into himself with his knees atop his shoulders, cums with splurts of white streaking his face and even catching some in his beautifully parted mouth. 

It’s a detrimentally sinful sight, the innocent and naive boy with typically glimmering eyes—so obscenely watching his own cock bob with Chikage’s brutal thrusts, only to be painted in his own cum. The older man knew Sakuya would break beautifully, but he was nowhere prepared for the divine and deliciously messy spectacle before him. 

Chikage teeters over the edge, already so close with the marvelously mystical way Sakuya cries out his name. And as if that can't possibly be the most vulgar thing yet, Sakuya pokes out his tongue to lick up the milky remnants on his cherry-bitten lip, all while locking hazy gazes with the other man. He's fucked into harder as a result. 

Sakuya sobs as he's driven into with rigorous momentum. “It's so good, so hard, pushing against my love spot, I’ll go crazy,” he pants with spit trickling down his chin. “Chikage, please breed me until I’m all yours,” he finishes his begging with a mantra of Chikage’s name.

Chikage swallows a groan. With a jerk, he pulls the boy closer. “How filthy, I'll give you what you want, fuck into your hole until your belly is full with my cum, are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , hurry, please, I’ll take all of it,” his nails dig into Chikage’s back, enough that the man is sure he’ll be left with tiger stripes after. It feels heavenly, clung onto so achingly by the gentlest incarnate of spring, all wrapped up deliciously in a sweet body. Sakuma Sakuya is now a slave to pleasure, and it's all _his_ doing and _his_ to have. 

With that, Chikage spills into the boy fast, absurdly driven to his peak by the very cumslut he’s had a hand in evolving. 

The man’s cum pours into him deeply, and Sakuya moans in a way that Chikage can only describe as grateful. He pulls the eldest by sheer bliss, wrapping trembling thighs around a toned waist. The boy sighs, relief yet yearning lacing his next words, “Chikage, it’s so thick and hot, I want it in my mouth, let me drink your cum too.” Sakuya doesn't bother to give way for him to move off, already so at home with the way sweat sticks their glazed skin together. 

God, he's created a delectable monster. He thrusts forward, just to hear one more squeal from the boy—a rewarding shriek really, before sliding out of him and holding his slicked cock out. 

His length shines unbefittingly delicately, looking silk-like in the room’s ambiance, creamy strands clinging onto it like the finishing garnish atop a sweet dessert. “Clean it.” Chikage swears he can hear the stars rise in Sakuya’s throat as the boy gulps. Anticipation builds inside the man’s lower stomach as his face moves closer to his member. 

Sakuya latches onto wet length before him almost immediately. All the while, he keeps his eyes up to watch Chikage's every expression as he sucks him off. The boy starts off with tonguing the slit, licking up any remaining cum on the base, and practically swallowing the tip, insistent on milking out anything the older man might have left. 

Chikage lets out a low laugh, “Did you get addicted to my dick?” He exhales, satisfied with the boy so ardently blowing him. “To think the Spring Troupe’s leader was such a cock lover. How are you going to live without my cock from now on?”

Sakuya slips off with a pop. “I can't, I’ll need your huge dick fucking me everyday now,” he mouths at the side of his cock, “Ah, Chikage, hurry, I want your fresh cum on my tongue.” Sakuya urgently pleas. 

"Slurp while you suck, make it sound dirtier.” Chikage orders. 

Sakuya obeys enthusiastically. He conjures up as much saliva as he can before bouncing Chikage’s cock against the walls of his throat. He repeats the motions while hollowing his cheeks, drawing out slippery wet noises just as he's been instructed to. The boy looks up, absolutely enamored with the task at hand, and needy for Chikage’s further instructions or, preferably, praise. 

Chikage pushes back the boy’s bangs to get a better glimpse of his face. "As I assumed, you have a charming face when you're sucking on cock.” He tips back Sakuya’s chin slightly, humming in appreciation. 

While the boy’s mouth is currently occupied, if you knew him enough you can swear you can see the smile he's giving off. Satisfied with that response, Sakuya continues to bob his head. He can now entirely fit Chikage’s cock in his mouth through sheer infatuation, kissing at the older man’s pelvis as he takes his length all the way to its base. Sakuya continues to focus on the task at hand, determined to taste Chikage’s cum. 

A few more strokes in, Chikage cards his fingers in Sakuya’s hair to pull back his head. The boy’s mouth stays open, surprised at the obtrusive action preventing him from enjoying his treat. He stares at the figure before him, a new kind of gleam shines against his orbs, atypical of the usual lively sparkle, and this time it’s clouds of adoration fogging his pupils. 

The tip of his dick sits invitingly on Sakuya’s tongue, but the boy can't move an inch with the pressure holding him at his scalp. His tongue stays slack, his own cum still glistening in threads across the scarlet blossoms on his cheeks, and he looks just as fucked out as he did mere moments ago, cumming with Chikage’s cock in his ass. 

“Tell me what you like about my cock.”

Sakuya shoots up as straight as his body allows him with his head tugged rearwards. “So big, tastes so good, I love it,” he complies. “Please, let me have more,” he mouths at what he can from the head. 

And just who is he to not grant a good little boy what he wants?

The palm pulling at Sakuya’s roots eases, and the latter continues his task like a starved man. He takes Chikage’s cock to the hilt, his own moans sending sparks of electricity through the man sheathed in him. 

Chikage thanks every fucking God there is in this world with the way Sakuya is voluntarily slurping and choking on his dick. The older man breathes harder, losing composure the fastest he's ever had during sex. He swipes his green bangs back, closing his eyes to focus on the absolutely devilish sensation that is Sakuya swallowing him whole. 

Fuck, and to think this sweet little mouth is all his from now on. That he can get blown like this probably everyday for the rest of his life? He’s already so close imagining coming home to a wet, slick hole that's eager to taste every inch of him. 

The older man grips the boy’s tresses, pushing his hips forward into Sakuya’s incredibly talented mouth. Chikage fucks the boy's face with faltering control, and chases the tightness that is Sakuya gulping the entirety of his dick. The way the troupe leader just sweetly and infatuatedly takes his harsh ministrations sends him over the edge. He cums with a grunt and a shamefully near-drooling expression. There's no way he's not gonna get addicted to this. 

He tries to catch his breath before speaking again. "That's it. Drink it up.” Sakuya’s mouth gets impossibly tighter as he drinks up his cum, and Chikage feels his dick twitch in the boy’s throat. “You're behaving so well now. Don't forget to get every last drop. I want you to swallow everything I give you.”

Sakuya gulps every last bit, milking Chikage as he retracts his head, and slips off with a wet pop. 

Chikage swears there must be hearts in the boy’s eyes with the way he radiates pure admiration. A fulfillment rides up his chest at the blissfully thorough breaking in which he's ruined spring’s saint. 

The boy sits on his knees, an expression of slutty euphoria, patches of strawberry red on his cheeks complimenting the sparse tangles of hair standing from the shrillness of their previous endeavors. Glitters of tears and white paint his temples, lips glossy and bruised, Sakuya exhales in rigorous pants and Chikage feels the tickle of his breath on his inner thighs. He is as pretty as cherry blossoms. 

Sakuya tilts his head as he nuzzles against Chikage’s cock, leaving wet kisses at the base. 

“Thank you for cumming in me.”

* * *

_‘The more I cum inside you, the more you fall in love with having sex with me.’  
‘You crave to have me inside you always.’  
‘Only I can be the one to satisfy you.’  
‘And you thank me each time I cum in you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated! Emojis, keysmashes, short sentences or long paragraphs!
> 
> “tart” was actually my second choice for the title. the first is a secret for a future chikasaku fic ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪
> 
> [process notes/bonus commentary](https://twitter.com/noasbitch/status/1345777463247343616?s=21) (read only after you've completed both chapters!)
> 
> thank you SO much for reading up until the end! stay sexy my loves!♡
> 
> To age-gap antis: Go ahead and stir up trouble here or on twt, I love having PR specialists doing free work for me<3


End file.
